Jeelius
|Base ID = }} Jeelius is an Argonian priest initially found unconscious on the sacrificial altar inside Lake Arrius Caverns, during the "Dagon Shrine" quest. If the Hero rescues him, he can be seen in the Temple District, offering one skill point to Alchemy, Restoration and Mysticism as a reward. Interactions Dagon Shrine If the Hero chooses to take the under-cover rout disguising themselves as a Mythic Dawn cultist, they will be asked by Ruma Camoran to offer "red-drink" to Mehrunes Dagon, with Jeelius acting as the sacrifice. The Hero can either refuse to perform the sacrifice, or agree to slay him and become officially inducted into the Order. If he is rescued, he will explain that he is a priest from the Temple of the One in the Imperial City and was abducted while he left. He can later be found wandering the Temple District in the Imperial City. Dialogue ;Dagon Shrine "Where am I? What is this place? Arkay preserve me, I remember now ... hooded men grabbed me as I was leaving the Temple ... We must get out of here! Come on!" When outside: "Thank you for saving me, friend. I don't know who you are, but it is clear that Akatosh guides you. I am a priest in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Perhaps our paths will cross again one day." :Mythic Dawn "Is that who they were? All I know is that they intended to sacrifice me to their dark lord. If only I could erase the memory of that hellish place." :Prophet "The church is still in turmoil from the attack on the Chapel of Dibella. I don't think anyone has had the time to really study this prophet's teachings. My best advice would be to go, listen carefully, and decide for yourself." In the Imperial City Temple of the One: "My friend! It is good to see you again. You risked your life to save me, a stranger. You are truly among the blessed of Arkay's children. As a small token of my gratitude, please allow me to share with you some of my small store of knowledge of the healing arts." Quotes *''"By all that is holy, we must get out of this hellish place!"'' Gallery Jeelius.jpg|Jeelius unconscious in Lake Arrius Caverns Trivia *Like Tandilwe, he will not be present at the temple during the events of the quest "Light the Dragonfires." *If the Hero wishes to save him, it is better to clear the caverns entirely of cultists first before attempting to free him, otherwise, he will start fleeing wildly towards the exit unarmed, naked and unable to engage in dialogue. *Removing the Mysterium Xarxes from its pedestal causes the statue of Dagon behind him to fall apart, likely killing him in the process. *It is possible that he will pick up a weapon and help fight but instead of fleeing, he will fight the Mythic Dawn on sight, then flee. Appearances * de:Jeelius pl:Jeelius ru:Джилиус Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Nine Divines (Faction)